


This Is Harder Than We Know

by CarpeUmbra



Series: What The Heart Has Once Known [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Baby I'd never forget you. Right?", Camila Cabello guest starring as Lisa Turpin, F/M, M/M, lets do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeUmbra/pseuds/CarpeUmbra
Summary: "What the heart has once known, it shall never forget." - Author Unknown.Waking up has never been harder to do. Even more so when you open your eyes to a room of people you'd least expect, all telling you things about yourself you'd never believe were true. Let me slip back under to the darkness of blissful sleep, where being married to Draco Malfoy was definitely just a fever dream. Right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lisa Turpin/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: What The Heart Has Once Known [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635838
Kudos: 5





	This Is Harder Than We Know

_**`Thoughts`**_  
  
  
The pressing weight of darkness loomed like a heavy iron curtain, smothering any thoughts of waking. Hermione had no idea what the dull beeping sound to her left was but it had been ongoing for at least an hour. Her days were spent drifting in endless sleep to barely-there stages of awareness. Time passed without her knowledge until the heavy curtain began to feel lighter day by day. She could feel more of her surroundings; the crisp linen beneath her palms, the tubes connected to her body, and the steady rise and fall of her own chest. Then, a voice, oddly familiar. _"Look! Her fingers are twitching..go get the doctor. Quick."_ Indeed her fingers had twitched, she could feel the muscles responding correctly. Continuing with the movement she slowly curled her hand into a fist and then relaxed it again. The darkness all around looked lighter and she felt like weights had been taken off of her limbs. Drawing in a slow deep breath her eyelids fluttered and after a moment, opened. Blinking against the light she allowed the room to slowly come into view.  
  
Gathered around the foot of her bed was quite a crowd of blobs. The blobs took shape with every blink she took until they were recognizable. There were at least twelve people in the room currently. Hermione recognized her parents immediately on her left. Her lips parted to speak but she couldn't quite get her voice to work. Her head felt as if someone had slammed a crowbar into her temple. Everything was thick and fuzzy. As her brown eyes turned towards the others she froze. Of course, most of the people in the room were her friends but there was at least one stranger. As her gaze continued to travel, the heart rate monitor started picking up. Hermione found herself staring at the imposing pale blonde figures of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. _**`What in the name of Merlin are they doing here?!`**_ Her hand began furiously groping for her wand, brown eyes narrowing in anger. Her mind whirled with possibilities, had they landed her in the hospital? This didn't look like St.Mungos, it was far too muggle for that. Working with her vocals again, Hermione finally managed to rasp a question to her parents. "Why am I in a muggle hospital?"  
  
It was Harry that piped up with a response, drawing her attention. " 'Mione..we are so glad you're awake. You're in a hospital in London. Do you remember what happened?" The clear confusion on his friend's face gave Harry his answer and he exhaled before continuing. "You were driving a muggle car and got hit. It caused a big pile up and your car flipped." Harry trailed off when Hermione looked even more confused and concerned. Biting his lower lip he looked towards the others in the room. The Doctor had said that this was a possibility. That she wouldn't remember anything that had happened. "What's uh..the last thing you remember 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione glanced nervously around, what did they expect her to remember? "I uh..I remember finishing my last year at Hogwarts. Joining..the Ministry...and..taking a muggle job as a teacher?" Frowning she rubbed at her head, confusion still prominent. "but wait, Harry! What are they doing here?!" Pointing towards the Malfoy's she tensed up, still ready for a fight if need be. Harry looked truly concerned by her answers and the question that followed. " 'Mione they are here because--" Harry was cut off by the Doctor rushing into the room accompanied by Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
 _"Hello Mrs.Malfoy, it's a relief to see you awake. Everyone has been quite worried about you. I'm Dr.Williams and I've been in charge of your care for the past six months."  
_

* * *

If things were weird then, they definitely were now. The Doctor had explained that she had been in a medically induced coma due to the damage she had sustained. Hermione's parents later explained that the paramedics had already taken her to the muggle hospital before anyone could get her to St.Mungos. It would've seemed odd if they had removed her, not to mention the paperwork and memory modification charms. Hermione was hardly listening to the explanations, she was stuck on the fact that she was apparently Mrs.Malfoy. The last four years of her life were absolutely gone. She had remembered applying to a muggle school and balancing her life between both worlds but everything else was gone. According to her friends, she had been asking Draco for help with grading papers since he was the only other Ministry member that stayed as late as she did.  
  
Four years were now gone, it just felt wrong. How could she have forgotten something as insane as marrying Draco Malfoy of all people? Shaking her head back and forth she swallowed hard. Her hospital room was emptier now. On Doctor's orders, quite a few people had been told to leave. Now it was just Harry, Ron, and Draco standing awkwardly in her hospital room. Hermione had so many questions in her head but she didn't know if this was the right time to ask them. Harry had shocked her more by explaining that he, Ginny, and Luna were all a couple. Hermione didn't have anything against it but she hadn't expected Harry and Ginny to be polyamorous. Then there was Ron, she had thought they would be together in the end but it hadn't panned out as she thought. Ron was dating Lisa Turpin, a gorgeous Ravenclaw with thick black hair and tan skin. He seemed..happy..and that was what truly mattered to her. 

Settling her gaze on Draco who looked worried, hurt, and unsure of himself, she sighed. "Draco. I can't say enough how sorry I am that I don't remember any of this...of us. The Doctor said I can go home in a few days if things stay consistant and we can discuss..our lives..more indepth then." Hermione gave him a faint but awkward smile before quickly looking back to her best friends. It was easier with them, they had been a consistant part of her life, but this? This was absolutely mental.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I have some odd pairings but if you don't like it, don't read ♥


End file.
